Viktory is Not Sweet (Russian translation)
by Shiori07
Summary: Юрий Плисецкий выиграл Гран-При. Финал. Отлично. Он получает сообщение о том, что Юрий уходит в отставку. Но сейчас у него хороший тренер, который заставил вернуться его в спорт. Но по мнению его "компании" не нашлось ни единого места, чтобы нормально поговорить. Переведено Joy


**~Viktory is Not Sweet~**

Юрий Плисецкий ненавидел Рождество.

Но сейчас, он не был против каникул, так как это было удобное время в году, когда он мог посетить дедушку и хорошо провести время в его родном городе в России. Но именно сейчас, именно на данный момент, он ненавидел всё, что связано с этими проклятыми каникулами, потому что он насильно провёл их в прибежище с каждым человеком, которого он когда-либо ненавидел в его совершенно свободное время, как фигурист.

…Ладно, хорошо. «Ненавидеть» — это лишь небольшое преувеличение. Он мог, по крайней мере, терпеть или даже уважать некоторых фигуристов, но все намерения и назначения публичного заявления он ненавидел их всем своим существом.

— Иди сюда, Юрио, взбодрись, — настоял Виктор Никифоров, проходя мимо и лучезарно улыбаясь. — Это Рождество! И мой День Рождения. Не советую тебе дуться в углу. Выпей.

В ответ, Юрий поднял свою ногу в бальном стиле и ударился пяткой о стол.

Виктор пролил содержимое своей кружки. До этого улыбаясь, он поднял стакан и сказал:

— Ты мог просто сказать «нет».

— Но это не было бы так эффектно, разве не так? — прорычал блондин, скрестив руки на груди и посмотрев на своего русского товарища.  
Виктор снова предложил ему выпить, на этот раз уже осторожно держа кружку подальше от ноги Юрия:

— Ну, хоть чуть-чуть.

Когда нога поднялась и угрожающе зависла над поверхностью стола, Виктор поставил кружку и ухватился за его колено. Губа Юрия дёрнулась, затем, ухмыльнувшись, он вернул ногу в прежнее положение.

— Я даже и не знаю, почему ты предложил это мне. Возраст, в котором разрешается пить в Японии — это двадцать, идиот.

— Но я не предлагал тебе алкоголь, — настаивал Виктор, затем поднёс кружку к носу и вдохнул. — По крайней мере, я так не думаю.  
Юрий выгнул бровь:

— Хорошо, кто тебя сделал главным по напиткам? Потому что если это был бы Крис, дело определённо бы всплыло.  
Мужчина стал щуриться, и Юрий вздохнул, имея при себе свой собственный ответ:

— Хорошо, но только не позволяй свинье попасть в хранилище. Все мы знаем, что он не может контролировать себя в состоянии алкогольного…

— Виииииии-чааан! Потанццццууууй со мной!

— Ииии ты оставил его одного. Хорошая работа.

Виктор выдохнул, это тронуло улыбку на его губах, поэтому он поставил напиток и встал рядом с его стулом:

— Я угадал, что буду лучше присматривать за ним здесь.

— Ты это сделал. — Юрий посмотрел на преимущественного фигуриста, ходящего из угла в угол, сам в это время раскачиваясь в углу, хотя одно действие Кацуки Юрия и эгног (напиток: молоко с яйцами) бы разлился на стол, тем самым запятнав репутацию своего возлюбленного «Ви-чана». Они выглядели, как (по крайней мере, в трезвом виде) на последнем финале Гран-при, когда свинья был чересчур нервозен и уже был готов считать пенсию. Но сейчас он решил продолжить карьеру фигуриста, и Виктор вернул его, оба стали неразрывными, постоянные совместные тренировки и ещё решение жить вместе делало их похожими на молодожёнов. Если быть честным, Юрий и не думал о том, какие отношения будут или наоборот складываются у них. Но потом, когда он стал видеть его всё время, это переросло в нечто большее и стало трепать ему нервы. Они были, очевидно, настолько влюблены друг в друга, что у Юрия Плисецкого это вызывало отвращение.

Как он заметил, Виктор, наконец, достиг другого конца комнаты, Юрий споткнулся и упал на него, стакан с эггногом давно стоял на столе. Высокий мужчина обнял его, их тела соприкоснулись, и лицо Юрия стало чрезвычайно близко к лицу Виктора. Но видимо Виктор не был против, дружелюбно улыбаясь Юрию и обнимая его за талию. Наклонившись только на дюйм, он поцеловал его юношеский лоб и начал говорить с ним низким тоном голоса, будто браня Юрия из-за того, что он слишком много выпил, и одновременно успокаивая, тем самым дав стакан воды, чтобы парень, наконец, мог протрезветь.

Ещё в своём углу, Юрий лежал на полу, держав палец во рту, пытаясь вызвать рвотный рефлекс. Господи, он на самом деле стал жалеть о победе на финале Гран-при.  
Юрий стал искать переходник на деревянном столе, который стоял рядом с ним. Отабек Алтын стоял рядом с его стулом и убрал руку от чашки. Он развернулся спиной к столу и, отпив прозрачной жидкости из кружки, посмотрел вниз на блондина. Он смотрел на его глаза со светящимся отблеском оникса, показывающим его развлечение, которое стало свидетелем того, что выполняет прима-балерина.

— Что? — щёлкнул Юрий или бы щёлкнул, если это был бы кто-то другой, кроме Отабека. Казахстанский фигурист был действительно единственным человеком в мире, не считая его дедушку, с кем Юрий был бы не против провести время, но его попытки нахальности никогда не помогали раскрыть ему свой потенциал.

Отабек пожал плечами и вернулся к напитку, изредко глядя на своих коллег фигуристов с умеренным интересом.

Закатив глаза, Юрий посмотрел на напиток, который был отдан ему:

— Это алкоголь?

— Нет, это вода, — спокойно ответил восемнадцатилетний парень. — Я знал, что ты не оценишь, если я принесу тебе алкоголь, поэтому я решил не пробовать и принёс тебе воды с кухни.

— Хмм, спасибо, — проворчал Юрий, подняв стакан и сделав глоток. Это не могло быть так воображаемо и торжественно, как было на Рождественской вечеринке, но напиток не был алкогольным и Отабек продумал всё для того, чтобы принести это ему. Это было мило.

На момент что-то произошло между ними, и посмотрел на то, что происходило вокруг них. Он мог слова увидеть то, как Юрий и Виктор вытанцовывали медленный танец посреди комнаты, Юрий был полностью увлечён мужчиной, Виктора, видимо, радовала эта ситуация (хах). Джей-джей, который недавно женился, держался за руки со своей женой, рядом с ними сидели Лео и Сала, который о чём-то разговаривали, но Юрию было совершенно всё равно, о чём. Рядом стоящий Крис выполнял какой-то танец, но Юрию точно было наплевать что означали его движения, несколько девушек и парней с покрасневшими лицами и со страхом смотрели на него. За ними, или, вернее, прячась за ними был Пхичит Чуланонт, который подозрительно вытащил свой телефон и… он сфотографировал только то, как Виктор и Юрий танцуют?

Если бы Юрий хотел, он мог бы назвать несколько людей, который он знал среди тренеров и нескольких людей, посещающих это место, но сейчас он мог только сесть обратно на стул, уронить голову на руки и стонать. Он был окружён идиотами.

Он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и выпрямился, поняв, что Отабек смотрит на него своим тёмным взглядом, казахстанская бровь вопросительно изогнулась. Хорошо, ладно, он был окружён идиотами и одним порядочным человеком. Отабек был нормальным.

— Что-то не так? — сказал вышеупомянутый фигурист.

Юрий послал ему вялые блики:

— Ты знаешь, что не так. Я на глупой вечеринке, окружён глупыми людьми, которые вытворяют глупые вещи.

— Да, здесь много глупости.

— Правда?

Губы Отабека изогнулись в улыбке:

— Мы можем уйти пораньше. Нам нужно остаться чуть подольше, чтобы быть вежливыми, а затем я отвезу тебя туда, куда тебе нужно.  
Блондин-прима-балерина искренне улыбнулся, когда представил, что запрыгнет на чёрный мотоцикл Отабека и только они вдвоём прокатятся по улицам Барселоны:

— Обещаешь?

Старший фигурист продолжил ухмыляться, это выглядело, как будто он что-то сказал и не собирался вдруг это выполнять, пример это может быть обеспечено определённой парой, сидящей за столом, которой вздумается насильственно прервать их планы.

— Может, тебе лучше сесть, Юрий? — предложил Виктор, притащив стул поближе к Юрию, чтобы он мог сесть.

— Нееет, — застонал японец, цепляясь за Виктора, не дав ему усадить себя. — Давай ещё немного потанцуем.

— После того, как ты немного протрезвеешь, — пообещал Виктор, лучезарно улыбаясь и убирая платино-блондинистые волосы со своего лица. — Я принесу тебе воды, если ты подождёшь меня здесь. Юрио, не мог бы ты присмотреть за Юрием, мне нужно отойти. Спасибо.

— Я не говорил, что я согласен! — воскликнул молодой русский, и с его лица исчезла чарующая улыбка. Юрий обратился к пьяному человеку, сидящему напротив.  
Юрия раздражало то, что Виктор оставил его, но его внимание быстро остановилось на Юрие, а всё остальное было забыто:

— Привет, Юрио, — сказал он, подперев подбородок рукой. — Тебе нравится вечеринка?

Младший фыркнул:

— Нет. Я не пью, — скомандовал он, вернув Юрию стакан.

— Спасибо, — ответил мужчина, сознательно взяв чашку в руки и сделав несколько глотков. Когда он допил, он поставил стакан на стол и сквозь очки посмотрел на молодого фигуриста. — Почему тебе не нравится вечеринка? Мы с Виктором долго планировали это.

— Если ты забыл, свинья, никто не советовался со мной в выборе организатора. Извини, если мои вкусы не совпадают с твоими.

— Не называй меня свиньёй! — протестовал Юрий, который вдруг встал из-за стола. — Я очень сильно похудел с того момента, как я встретил Виктора, который помог мне справиться с лишним весом и стал контролировать мою диету.

— Это не изменит моё первое впечатление, которое у меня сложилось о тебе в прошлом году. Пей, — потребовал Юрий. Он рассеяно потянулся к своему напитку, но он остановился, вспомнив, что отдал его. Рядом стоящий Отабек, наконец, сел, разместив свой напиток ближе к своему другу. Недолго думая, Юрий поднял стакан и поднёс к губам.

Юрий сидел напротив их и наблюдал за ситуацией, вздохнув, он подпёр рукой подбородок, продолжая любоваться ими.

— Что?

— Ничего, просто это очень мило.

— Мило?! — воскликнул Юрий, угрожающе смотря на него, по-прежнему сжимая руку Отабека. Но когда он сжал его пальцы и он полностью осознал это, парень посмотрел на напиток, затем на Отабека, который смотрел на него, разглядывая радужную оболочку его глаз. Юрий мог поклясться, что он ухмылялся.  
Поставив кружку на место, Юрий тыльной стороной ладони толкнул её обратно в сторону казахстанца, поворачивая его внимание на пол, не придавая значения тому, что краска прилила к его щекам.

— Я вернулся ~!— пропел Виктор, держа стакан с водой в руке, Пхичит следовал за ним, предлагая ещё два стакана. — Ох, спасибо, что дал Юрию воды. Юрио, извини за это.

— Это было весело, — проворчал Юрий. Он не ждал, что Виктор вернётся, поэтому он схватил его за руку и потянул, не воспроизводя зрительного контакта ни с кем за этим столом. Виктор посмотрел на Юрия (японца), который еле заметно махнул в сторону Отабека. Мужчина понял намёк и сел рядом с Юрием.  
Пхичит сел рядом с Виктором. Обычно, он садится рядом с Юрием (японцем), но сейчас было корректнее сесть рядом с главной Феей гнева России.  
— Юрио, — начал Виктор, — не вытаскивай ногу за пределы стола. Это невежливо.

Юрий поднял свою вторую ногу и положил на вторую свою ногу, которая была за пределами стола. Виктор вздохнул, хотя улыбался, словно ничего не произошло.

— Как долго должны мы ещё здесь остаться? — был словесный ответ Юрия.

— Ты хочешь уйти? — проскулил другой русский, одновременно приказывая Юрию (японцу) продолжать пить воду. — Но нам же всем сейчас очень весело.  
Юрий, как обычно, выгнул бровь и Виктор сдался:

— Хорошо. Но ты можешь уйти после подарков от Секретного Санты.

— Но не раньше того, как мы посетим горячие источники, — настаивал Юрий, который, по крайней мере, сейчас выглядел немного трезвым. — Мы с Виктором согласились на том, что это должно быть частью социализированных событий. И, в любом случае, это хорошо запланированное время для всех из нас, чтобы помыться перед тем, как идти спать. В любом случае, мы все остаёмся на этом курорте.

— Я думал, что говорил тебе прежде, — начал Юрий, — мне не нравится принимать ванну с другими людьми. Мы с Отабеком уйдём раньше.

— Только ты и я? — сказал упомянутый фигурист, странно оглядываясь на Юрия.

— Хорошо, да. Идея с горячими источниками — это отдых с кем-то ещё. И, в любом случае, я знаю тебя, это будет не так сильно неловко.

— Так… ты не будешь возражать, если я увижу тебя обнажённым?  
Блондин быстро заморгал, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Отабека… ему не мерещилось, он действительно ухмылялся!

— Ох, я надеюсь, нет, — признал Юрий, пытаясь сделать свой голос крутым. Господи, что с ним не так?! Это всего лишь Отабек, почему он становится настолько горячим и беспокойным?!  
Через стол, трое сидящих переглянулись.

— Так, Виктор, сколько именно мы планируем отдыхать на горячих источниках? — сказал Юрий.

— Где-то час, — ответил мужчина, поглядывая на часы. Далее, усмехнувшись, он посмотрел на Юрия. — Почему? Ты просто умираешь, как хочешь попасть в ванну со мной? — очень, очень внушительно Виктор поддался вперёд к японскому фигуристу, касаясь своим носом его.  
В нормальных обстоятельствах, Юрий бы покраснел, либо удивился, взволновался, чтобы ответить на это (по крайней мере, не сразу), но с помощью алкоголя, его навыки флирта улучшились.

— Может быть, — он придвинулся к Виктору ближе, приближаясь своим носом к его носу, их лбы соприкоснулись воедино, губы были расположены друг к другу опасно близко, словно скользя друг по другу. — Я только думал об этом и готов был умереть ради ванной с тобой. Не хотел бы ты поэкспериментировать?

— Я ждал, чтобы сказать тебе, — гладко вернулся Виктор. — Я думал о немногих вещах, которыми я бы поделиться тоже.  
Юрий громко застонал, закинув голову назад:

— Господи, почему вы должны вести себя особенно по-гейски в общественных местах? Для этого есть комнаты!

— Хорошая идея, Юрио, — признал другой русский, переключая своё внимание на человека, который чуть ли не сидит у него на коленях. — Что говоришь, Юрий? Что сначала: ванная или спальня?

— Хмм. Если честно, это зависит от твоего желания.  
Послышался тихий клик:

— Ууупс, я это опубликовал.

— Что? Подожди, Пхичит-кун! — воскликнул покрасневший Юрий, смотря на своего лучшего друга. Тайский мальчик невинно пожал плечами, продолжая прокручивать Twitter на своём телефоне.

— Ух, — сказал Юрий, не смотря на них. — Ты знаешь, что мы сейчас должны уйти, — поставив свои ноги вниз, он встал и посмотрел на него. — Пошли, Бека.  
Проморгавшись, Отабек встал со своего стула и подошёл к Юрию. Он повернулся и вежливо кивнул в знак прощания на своих товарищей, затем он, не оглядываясь, вышел из комнаты.

Послышался ещё один маленький клик:

— Я мог, или возможно, не публиковал это тоже.  
Юрий вздохнул и закрыл свои глаза, думая, что это не будет выглядеть плохо:

— Пхичит-кун.

— Как ты думаешь, нам стоит, ну, ты знаешь, сказать им? Или ты намекнёшь им, по крайней мере?

— Хмм, может быть, — ответил Виктор, начиная размышлять. — Но только если мы отчаемся, — он улыбнулся Юрию. — Я вижу в тебе лишь только половину радости.  
Японский фигурист снова покраснел, думая, что становится очень бледным.  
Виктор выглядел так же легко и изящно, будто он только что выполнил четверной тулуп.

— Юрий, — сказал он низким голосом, и стало немного душновато, когда он нагнулся снова, — Как ты думаешь, стоит ли нам ждать всех остальных, чтобы принять ванну с другими или, — он положил свою руку ему на бедро, — нам лучше лечь спать пораньше?

Юрий сглотнул:

— Я чувствую себя усталым.  
Виктор ухмыльнулся, впрочем, что он и делал в подобных ситуациях. Как и в этой, в которой они находились прямо сейчас. Он и Юрий обратили своё внимание на оставшегося человека, сидящего рядом.

— …Хей! Гуанг-Хонг всё ещё здесь? — вдруг очень громко сказал Пхичит. — Я, лучше, пойду, поздороваюсь с ним и оставлю вас двоих одних. — С этими словами, мальчик встал из-за стола и ушёл.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Виктор вернулся к Юрию:

— Стоит ли нам?

Юрий встал и ушёл из комнаты, тут же, когда Виктор позволил ему сделать это.

До того, как они вышли все собрались в кучу с разных углов. Пхичит сделал селфи, камера уловила задний фон, где были Юрий и Виктор. Он прокомментировал своё фото: «Интересно, что они будут делать ;)»

Нажав на кнопку, Пхичит улыбнулся. Да, он действительно хорошо думал о себе этой ночью.

В то же время, Юрий вышел на улицу, глубоко вдыхая свежий, холодный воздух. Было хорошо выйти на улицу из такого места, полностью наполненного людьми. Почувствовав на запястье скольжение руки Отабека, Юрий оглянулся и увидел, как его друг идёт к стоянке.

— Куда ты идёшь?

Казахстанец оглянулся через плечо, отблеск веселья был отчётливо виден в его глазах:

— Я же сказал, что отвезу тебя в любое место, куда ты пожелаешь после того, как мы уйдём с вечеринки?  
Юрий усмехнулся его словам:

— Да, чёрт возьми! Пошли.

Он легко догнал Отабека, кто был достаточно добрым, чтобы одолжить ему куртку до того, как они вышли из здания и прошли маленькое расстояние до чёрного мотоцикла, который был запаркован близко к входу. Затем, он взял два шлема, первым делом одел его на Юрия, затем надел на себя. Через несколько мгновений, они сидели на мотоцикле, русский блондин обхватил его за талию для безопасности, и с поворотом ключа и оборотов двигателя, они уехали в ночь.  
Для Юрия Плисецкого это Рождество было лучшим.


End file.
